The Never Ending Wars
by The Good Of Darkness
Summary: Shiro becomes a Gundam Pilot...Zero and Hiead are Goddess Pilots...Zeon and Oz join forces....Zeon falls and G.O.A is captured..A tournament rises...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Shiro Amada, he was always in problems with some people such as Wufei and Trowa, they both wanted to kill him, Trowa almost succeed once, but amazingly, Shiro survived the bullet. There was one girl in Shiro's life, Relena, but sadly, she was not his, she had a boyfriend, Heero. And of course Shiro didn't want any more problems with another Gundam Pilot.  
  
He had friends Duo, which was a Gundam Pilot and Tenchi which was to be King of Geri, but refused and wanted to return to Earth, they were Shiro's best friends, but Shiro had nothing great, he was just a MS pilot for the Federation. The Federation was developing two more MS that had about the potential of the Gundams, they were called, Unit One and Unit Two. One night after an intense battle against the Zeon, the Space Pirate Ryoko came and stole Unit Two.  
  
Now the Federation had two worries, OZ and Zeon joining together and their missing Unit Two. Kuo and Zero two other good friends of Shiro were going to go look for Unit Two, Zero was a Goddess Pilot after five years in G.O.A, G.O.A had defeated Victim and decided to help the Earth Federation.  
  
So Zero got in his Goddess and Kuo stole Unit One, they both went to search for the Unit Two. Both Unit One and Two were capable of flying in space, and were suitable for space combat. Shiro, had no way to help them, his MS was for ground battle. He thought and thought till the idea came to him, he would take Heero's old Gundam, the Wing Gundam. Later that night Shiro went into the Saint Kingdom's base and took Wing Gundam. He flew off into space, in hope of making it to his friends. Hours later he was able to find them, he was exhausted.  
  
He took a rest, and was awakened by Zero telling him that he had just gotten word from G.O.A. that Zeon and OZ joined forces. Shiro couldn't believe it, he told him that Unit Two could wait, he was returning. When he returned to Earth, he was arrested for stealing a Gundam. A week later, when he was released, he found out that Trowa and Wufei the two most cold hearted Gundam Pilots, his two biggest rivals, killed Tenchi. He took a Gundam once again, this time he took, the Wing ZERO, the most powerful Gundam ever created. He found both of their Gundam's behind a G.O.A. camp, with the training students, the students were A) be a MS pilot or B) a G.O.A. God Pilot, there were several Gods, but only 5 Goddesses.  
  
Trowa and Wufei were ready; Shiro went running to them in the Wing ZERO, a Goddess was in his way, the Goddess piloted by Hiead. An extreme battle between the Goddess and the Gundam was underway. Shiro drew the laser beam, Hiead took out a sword type gun, and he knew Gundams were tough, but he planned to find out if they were tougher than a Goddess. The Goddess and Gundam were ready the battle began.  
  
Back in Space Zero and Kuo searched for the Space Pirate, then found her a few hours later, Unit Two, was changed a little. Ryoko looked at the Goddess and Unit One. She drew her sword/gun. She shot Unit One, it was badly hurt, and it couldn't fight. Zero stepped in he dodged and blocked everything she threw at him, when she stroke, he stroked back, or dodged it, then she sent all of Unit Two's energy to the sword/gun, she slashed at Zero, Zero's sword was broken, she slashed off the Goddess' arm. She laughed as they both flew off into space.  
  
Back on Earth, even after all the damage Shiro went through he still kept on going, he charged up his laser, he slashed off the Goddess' leg and it collapsed. From the trees above, there hid Sandrock, Quatre saw Hiead charge up his gun, and aiming it at the cockpit of the Wing ZERO. When the blast was fired, he jumped in the way; Sandrock lost both legs because of the blast. Trowa's Heavy Arms and Wufei's Altron turned and faced the damaged Wing ZERO. Then Duo came; he stood in his Gundam next to his friend.  
  
Now they were ready, Shiro dashed at Trowa, dodging most of the bullets and missiles coming at him, some hit him though, then he drew the sword, he slashed half of Heavy Arms' leg, it collapsed and was no longer able to fight. Duo slashed and slashed, you could see the electricity coming out of the Altron, it was about to explode, Shiro, looked at it, he then ripped open the cockpit and took Wufei out, he threw the Gundam into space, the Gundam Altron was destroyed.  
  
The Zeon and OZ forces were invading the Earth, MS were everywhere, and daily hundreds of lives were lost. Sandrock, Heavy Arms, Wing ZERO, Unit One and both Goddess' were repaired, they were trying to modify the old Shenlong. Heero was furious that his Gundam was damaged; he challenged Shiro to a fistfight, the winner kept Wing ZERO. Relena tried to convince him not to, he didn't listen. She told him, that to never look for her again, she had dumped him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The day had come for the fight between Heero and Shiro. Shiro arrived first; Duo, Quatre, Kuo and Zero were there with him. Heero showed up with Hiead, Trowa, Wufei, and Milliardo. The fight was on, Heero was landing all the punches, he was an experienced fighter, but soon Shiro's speed had rose, and so had his ability, he landed a couple of punches, soon Heero's punches decreased, he was going to loose, he jumped and kicked Shiro's face, Shiro fell for the second time Heero took out a gun, "Give up or die," he said.  
  
Heero's muscles tensed, his hand was shaking, he couldn't see straight now, he dram of when he first asked Relena out, he missed Shiro, the sound of the gun had awakened him, Shiro, quickly moved and dropped him on the floor, he took the gun and threw it, he punched Heero's face a couple of times, Shiro got up and told Hiead to take him away. Shiro had now control over the Wing ZERO, it was his now. There celebration was cut short though, Zakoos and enemy MS were coming, Shiro jumped into the Wing ZERO, Duo into the Deathcythe, Quatre into Sandrock, Kuo into Unit One and Zero into his Goddess.  
  
They were up against the Blue Fighter, a MS combined with OZ and Zeon technology. It was one of the most feared enemies, no one had survived a fight against it or any of its partners, and it was a group of 4 fighters, The Blue Fighter, The Red Fighter, The Green Fighter, and The Dark Fighter. Later on in the battle all enemy MS were destroyed except the Blue Fighter, the rest of the three of the Fighters came. The bad part was that all four Fighters were robots, not MS piloted by a pilot, it was its own MS, it was designed as a robot and then they started collecting information from the 4 best pilot of the Federation and G.O.A. They were Heero, Duo, Zero and Hiead.  
  
A while in the battle, Quatre's Gundam and Kou's Unit One were badly damaged, they had to retreat, the others stayed fighting, they had their hands full. One of the Fighters went after Quatre and Kuo, a while after there was an explosion, was it the Green Fighter or Quatre and Kuo? Shiro wanted to find out, but he couldn't leave his friends in battle, or nor could he not see if his friends needed help. He just darted off to find them, then the Red Fighter, appeared in his way, he had to fight it to get through.  
  
He drew Wing ZERO's Laser Sword. The Red Fighter was ready; it was aiming its laser cannon at the Wing ZERO's cockpit. Shiro didn't know what to do, it just started, and he was already in big trouble, he didn't know what to do. Then it hit him, he jumped up in the air and stuck its sword through the middle of the Red Fighter's Head, it shot the Laser Cannon, it destroyed one of the Wing ZERO's main weapons, its Laser Gun, but the Red Fighter was eliminated. Shiro dashed to where the explosion was, then the Green Fighter appeared in front of him.  
  
He couldn't believe it, Quatre and Kuo were gone; he glared at the Green Fighter. In rage Shiro went running at him with his Laser Sword in the air, in this rage he couldn't see straight, he missed every time he slashed at the enemy, his Gundam was getting damaged; he then was thrown to the ground. The Green fighter was about to stick its laser sword through the cockpit eliminating the pilot, Shiro moved out of the way but his Gundam was scratched with the laser sword, the Green Fighter took out a bazooka, and shot it right at the Gundam's stomach, sending it flying.  
  
Shiro had lost consciousness for a few hours, when he awoke; he was in a medical camp tent, being tended to. He kept on asking about his friends, they responded, 2 are alive and 2 are dead. He was able to destroy one Fighter but was taken out by another one. He asked if his friends succeeded, he found out they had retreated. He then rose, and walked off, he found Wing ZERO by a waterfall near the camp. He got on and walked around the camp, he then spotted some Zakoos near, he went alone, and he couldn't find his friends. He darted off to fight the Zakoos, he took some out quickly, their was just too many, his Gundam was being destroyed, one of the Zakoos was able to stick his sword right under the cockpit, Shiro knew he was going to die, he then ejected and landed far into the forest, the Wing ZERO, was destroyed, but because of the explosion, many Zakoos were destroyed as well.  
  
He tried to find the camp, he couldn't, and then he remembered his old base, where his original MS was. He started running, he ran for miles, he became tiered, he had lost all hope when he collapsed right in front of his old MS base, he just couldn't see it, he tried getting up. When he saw the base, he went running to look for his old MS. He got in it and took off; he went to look for his friends at the camp he was at. He then was called back because three of the Fighters were attacking the base. He rushed back, he then jumped behind the Blue Fighter, he tried stabbing him with the laser sword, and the Fighter turned around and threw him to some trees. He now realized his MS was no match for a Fighter.  
  
He then called the base and asked for their best MS. They told him they had been assigned to build a Unit Three but it wasn't given a pilot and it didn't have many weapons, he had said to give it to him. He went to the base and got in Unit Three, he rushed at the Blue Fighter with his laser sword, he slashed the left arm, but the Dark Fighter jumped in front of him. Shiro slashed at it with his sword. The Dark Fighter caught it in his hand and he was unaffected, he pulled the sword out and slashed Unit Three's right leg. It collapsed and shot a nuclear power blast from its gun at its leg. The shot made a hole through its leg but it was still standing. The Fighters had won.  
  
Unit Three was repaired, Shiro got a call from his friends to go to the waterfall where his Gundam was at before, he agreed. He took his regular MS to where had found his Gundam, he couldn't believe it, Wing ZERO was re- built. Hiead and Heero challenged Zero and Shiro to a MS battle. Heero had a Wing ZERO built for him. Shiro and Zero accepted it was tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Zero was first to wake as the Zakoos and Fighters neared their camp, the Fighters had taken out Heero and Hiead. Zero woke Shiro, the both rushed to their Gundam and Goddess. Duo got in his Gundam and followed his friends. Duo told them he would take care of the Zakoos. Shiro went to the Dark Fighter and challenged it. They were about the same strength; they were both loosing lot of energy, then Shiro remembered what Zero told him that Ryoko did to him.  
  
Shiro drew his sword, sent all the energy to it and slashed the Dark Fighter in half. Duo had his hands full; there were about six Zakoos. He jumped up and slashed two heads off. Two came running at him from opposite sides, he kicked on and sent it flying; he sliced the other in half. One rammed into him and sent him into a mountain. His left arm was damaged; the other Zakoos took his sniper and shot Deathcythe's right leg. Part of Deathcythe fell in the water, a Zakoos sliced the Deathcythe in half, and it stuck the laser sword through the cockpit, killing Duo.  
  
Trowa and Wufei showed up, they quickly killed the two Zakoos and went to help Zero and Shiro. Shiro told them there was a nuclear bomb near, he would go check it out, and he thought it could have been Ryoko, since Unit Two had been said to have a nuclear warhead in it. He walked and the signal got closer, but the same time, higher. He flew in space, he saw it, and it was exactly how Zero described Victim as, just that this had a glow of greenish and yellowish color around it, the closer it got the more the signal would point more nuclear activity. Shiro drew the sword, but the Victim dashed at him with incredible speed, that the Wing ZERO fell flat on the Earth.  
  
Shiro tried calling Zero, he couldn't get to him. Where the others were, they were all almost beaten, Zero was the only one left, and then Epyon should up with Clay, in a Goddess. They destroyed the Green Fighter but the Blue Fighter had gotten away. When Wing ZERO was able to gather energy to fly to where his friends were, it did. Shiro told them all that some Victims had survived and are stronger now they have nuclear power.  
  
Zero contacted G.O.A. and told them about Victim, and another strange thing, the Zeon and OZ forces were no longer there. The G.O.A./ Federation knew that Zion was going to be attacked by the OZ and Zeon forces. They were told to report to Zion Heero, Hiead, Trowa, Wufei, Shiro, Clay, Zero, and Milliardo. They did as they were told they darted off to space, and to help Zion. Days later they were told to split up, Milliardo, Shiro, Heero, and Zero are to go to Zion. Hiead, Clay, Towa, and Wufei were to return to Earth.  
  
They split up and now were headed different directions. Team One (Milliardo, Shiro, Heero, and Zero) found Zion and fought the Zakoos defense. They were able to get to Zion and fight the true masters of Zeon and OZ, but the Blue Fighter found them, and the rest of the Fighters team was there. They were all stronger and faster. Heero and Zero were being damaged greatly. Shiro had his laser sword drawn, he tried slicing the Dark Fighter but again he took the sword out f the Gundam's hands and threw it. He drew his sniper and tried shooting at it; the Dark Fighter was too fast for him. Milliardo was fighting the Green Fighter; he was about to destroy him until the Red Fighter, rammed into him. The Green and Red Fighters were what seemed to gather energy. Few minutes later, a beam swirled into the Dark Fighter and it became stronger.  
  
The Dark Fighter drew an ax that had a red laser edge. He slashed at Shiro's Wing ZERO, slicing off the right arm. Wing ZERO drew its Laser Gun and shot the ax, the ax was unaffected. Wing ZERO drew his beam cannon and shot the ax, the ax was broken. Shiro's grabbed the right arm with the left and used it as a sword and whacked Dark Fighter with it. Shiro threw the arm at the Dark Fighter and then shot the neck with his beam cannon and it destroyed it.  
  
He then jumped in the air and aimed at the Green and Red Fighters, he fired, there was an explosion and both were destroyed, the Blue Fighter rammed into him, Wing ZERO was to weak to fire another blast. Epyon was able to rise and fired a laser blast at the Blue Fighter, disintegrating half of it. All Fighters were now destroyed, thanks to them. They all darted to where the Main enemy base was. They started destroying until Treize, Gato, and Shar came out. A Red Zakoos came out, a Gundam type MS, and a Roman type looking Gundam. The MS' names were Red Comet, Tallgeese II, and Unknown.  
  
Unknown took out Zero and Heero, easily. He darted to Milliardo and Shiro. They both jumped and slashed Unknown, destroying it. The Red Comet came at them he dodged all their attacks, he took out Shiro. Milliardo was standing a fighting chance; he was able to dodge the Red Comet's attacks. Heero, Shiro, and Zero tried getting away, only one made it, Zero, he couldn't leave them, he dashed at Tallgeese II and tried trashing it, but Tallgeese II was the one to do all the damage. Suddenly, there were millions of bullets coming from the sky above, it was Unit Three, and Relena was the pilot. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Back on Earth, Clay and Hiead were fighting Victim along with some MS and some Gods, Trowa's Heavy Arms was too damaged to fight and Wufei was dead. When Heavy Arms was repaired Trowa jumped inside the cot pit and went off to battle. His Heavy Arms was improved greatly, besides having so much ammo it could move swiftly, he destroyed many Victims, and some MS and Gods were destroyed.  
  
He shot lots of missiles and destroyed Victims. Hiead took a brake; he went to the base to rest, Clay later joined him. Too many Victims were fighting Trowa and the MS had all been destroyed. Some Victims were able to get to the base; Clay's Goddess was badly damaged. Hiead got in his, and went to fight the Victims, he needed help, he was destroying all of them but there was too many, Clay got into a MS, many Victims were destroyed, they retreated. The people that were left in the Federation took a moment to remember the ones that were lost in his horrendous battle.  
  
Back on Zion Relena started shooting the Red Comet, and then Milliardo slashed it in half, making it explode. Tallgeese II approached, Milliardo walked slowly towards it. Milliardo looked at Zero's totaled Goddess. He ran towards Tallgeese II and slashed at it, it dodged them all. Then both Wing ZEROs got up, Treize retreated and the enemy base started to blast off, it was a small colony. Relena was taken by the small colony, two enemy MS came and took her, Shiro tried going after her, his Gundam was low on energy, all were low on energy and needed repairing.  
  
Zero led them to an old G.O.A. base on Zion. Few days later all Gundams and the Goddess were fully repaired. They left to go to earth, but they encountered, Ryoko. Every time they encountered her, she was stronger. Ryoko quickly dashed towards Milliardo, she had a tough time after the Epyon rammed into her, but she was able to take him out. Then Heero came, swiftly dodged all her strikes, but he made one wrong move, both legs were slashed off, he had to get out of there quick, he ejected and landed on Epyon, Milliardo opened the cot pit so Heero could enter.  
  
They all saw Heero's Wing ZERO explode. Zero and Shiro both went in together, Shiro saw an on coming meteorite and signaled Zero, they both moved out of the way. The meteorite collided with Unit Two, taking it along for the ride. They all were on the way to earth, when they made it there, there was greenish and yellowish glow around most of the planet. They saw a nearly destroyed colony. They went and side and the base was almost in tact, the gear all still worked, the computers were fine. Heero told them they could make this their base for the mean time since the Victims were surrounding the planet, if they needed to rest or anything, they could go there, and if they're Gundams were damaged, they could get in another one, but it could only make Gundams, this base was attacked before G.O.A. even came. So it couldn't make another Goddess, neither could G.O.A. they could only make Gods now.  
  
So Zero was to learn how to pilot a Gundam, Heero was going to make one for him. It would look like the Goddess he piloted. It would be called.Eeva Leena. Heero was now to build two Gundams, a Wing ZERO and an Eeva Leena. He spent there all day and all night while the others fought the Victims. They came in hours later, all the Gundams damaged greatly the Goddess was damaged but not as much because it was rarely in battle. Once Shiro's Gundam was about to explode, Heero went right to fixing it as it came in, it didn't explode. Heero decided to become their technician while they were on the base. They were all surprised; Heero was one of the best Gundam pilots, they needed him to fight the Victims. He kept on saying Shiro was a better pilot.  
  
Some Victims were attacking the base everything was collapsing. Shiro got in Wing ZERO, Heero in Eeva Leena; Zero in his Goddess, and Milliardo in the Epyon. They all went out and started fighting them, Eeva Leena proved to be a success; it took out much more Victims than any other Gundam, or Goddess. They all were surprised, even Wing ZERO was being a faster Gundam, Heero and Shiro decided to team up, they both together destroyed more than half destroyed by the Goddess and all 3 Gundams put together, they were an amazing duo. The base was nearly destroyed; it wasn't able to withstand the weight. They decided to go to Earth; there was a large patch of Victims destroyed. They made it, even though they had to fight a couple of Victims.  
  
They made it to a Federation base and the Gundams and Goddess were all fully repaired. Heero and Milliardo found out that Trowa and Wufei were dead. There were only 3 Gundam Pilots now. And they still had to find Relena.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The Federation/G.O.A. sent their best pilots to look for her. These pilots were Heero, Shiro, Hiead, and Zero. They kept Milliardo and Clay just in case the Zeon and OZ forces attacked. The four sent to find Relena named The MRS Team split into 2 teams, Heero and Shiro went one way and Hiead and Zero went the other. Many days passed and the days became weeks. The MRS Team had to overcome many obstacles; one was old Zeon and OZ MS teams left behind in old nearly destroyed colonies because they were weak, some had trained and became better, Heero and Shiro had quite a problem with them, they were taken in, they didn't want to fight them because they threatened to use a nuclear bomb they had.  
  
They didn't chance it, they were forced to fix the colony, fixing it was impossible, their Gundams were being studied, battle abilities, and everything the Zeon and OZ could use. Some parts were taken, some information from the pilots and their battle techniques. After they were released, the Zeon and OZ teams came out and started a battle between them and the Gundams. Shiro's and Heero's Gundams weren't responding to their commands, they're Gundams were being greatly damaged. The teams and the civilians left in cargo ships or with the Zakoos pilots in their cot pit. The Gundams were frozen, they wouldn't listen to commands, and the Zeon and OZ teams set the nuclear warhead for 30:00 minutes.  
  
They were going to die, Shiro turned the Gundam from Manual to Automatic he set the course for the lunar base and told Heero to do the same. There was only 22:02 minutes left when they were able to move, they traveled for another 20 minutes, there were only 01:32 minutes left and they were still in nuclear range. Shiro turned around and shot the Colony with his Beam Cannon, there were only seconds left for it to explode when the Beam Cannon's shot reached it, it exploded, but not because of the nuclear warhead, because of the blast, they were saved.  
  
When they arrived to the Lunar base, their Gundams were repaired, and they had to rest. For Hiead and Zero it was going pretty good until they encountered an enemy cargo ship. It was full of Zakoos ready to attack. They tried not to be noticed, but it didn't work, they were noticed, it seemed that the Zakoos were being built with nuclear warheads inside, just in case they lost a battle. When Zero detected the nuclear activity he told Hiead. If they won they died, and if they lost they died, it looked impossible for them.  
  
Only 4 Zakoos came out, they started attacking, the Goddess' didn't attack, they let themselves be attacked. Hiead's Goddess' arm was about to be sliced as a bullet shot from the cot pit door cut through the air and going through the Zakoos' cot pit and killing the pilot. Then to the other one he passed his sword/gun through the cot pit killing, yet another enemy pilot. Zero as he saw that he did the same to one as it charged its Beam Gun, as soon as the sword/gun hit the enemy cot pit, the Beam Gun was shot and destroyed part of Zero's Goddess' arm. The last one was a bit faster than both Goddesses. They were the ones getting the hits; they couldn't attack, because one false move and they could activate the nuclear warhead inside it.  
  
The Zakoos was about to slash off Zero's Goddess' arm when Zero had an E.X. reaction and told Hiead to go as far as he could in 20 seconds. Zero slashed the Zakoos in half and darted off, not wanting to be contaminated by the nuclear reaction; a part of his Goddess' arm was disintegrated. The E.X. reaction had gone away, he was tiered, even though his moves were great he wasn't fast enough to leave the area that would be contaminated, the enemy cargo ship was destroyed. Even though his Goddess was damaged Zero wanted to find Relena, he knew Shiro loved her.  
  
They darted through the area the war head had exploded and figured they were going in the right direction since the cargo ship was coming from there. Hours later.Shiro and Heero had left the lunar base, while going in the same direction as before they got word from Zero that they had destroyed an enemy cargo ship going the way they were headed, so that he and Hiead would go to where the cargo ship had come from. Shiro and Heero turned their boosters from medium to maximum and they were flying at an incredible rate, they passed Zion, for hours they found nothing. Zero and Hiead went forward and passed the contaminated area. Then they found a small plant with some enemy bases on it. Then Shiro and Heero found a large enemy ship which was larger than any colony. But where was Relena?  
  
As Heero and Shiro approached the enemy ship, it fired at them, it wasn't regular bullets they were nuclear missiles. They had to dodge every one of them, they retreated, they had no chance, one hit from those and that's it they would be no more. Many enemy MS and Zakoos that attacked Hiead and Zero, they had to retreat, they didn't know if Relena was there, one false move and they all would of died. Back on Earth, Victims started attacking, more Gods and MS needed to be made. The Federation/G.O.A. needed to make one unstoppable Gundam/Goddess, but how? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
As Shiro and Heero retreated enemy MS and Zakoos were being launched at them, they had to go faster, Shiro's left booster was shot and wasn't responding, all Shiro could do was hope that his arsenals ammunition didn't run out before the enemy MS and Zakoos did. He turned to face them and shot his beam rifle. He destroyed many MS and Zakoos and then Shima came. Heero told Shiro to go, his Gundam was in no condition to fight such a warrior. Shiro agreed and went off as far as he could with one booster at maximum power. He went to where he could see them but not be noticed. He saw them battle, not even Eeva Leena was a good match against Shima. Shima noticed Shiro's Gundam and darted off to it. Shiro was in trouble; the Eeva Leena was too damaged to go after Shima. The Eeva Leena got it's Beam Cannon and aimed it at the enemy ship and told et were off to get Relena back.  
  
As they neared the planet they got in formation, both Goddesses in the back and the three Gundams in front with the fleet in between them five. Then two cage-like-boxes were launched in their direction. Shiro quickly shot one, but he missed. Both boxes shattered a two weird shaped MS emerged. They were biohazards turned into MS's. They launched at the Gundams they, were able to dodge. They went into the MS half the fleet was destroyed. The other MS's shot their rifles but weren't able to hurt them.  
  
Meanwhile on Earth the Federation and G.O.A. worked on the unstoppable Gundam/Goddess to destroy on coming forces against them. And the Gods were having problems defeating the Victims they were being over come by the Victims. And Shiro was trying to get away to find Relena.  
  
As the battle between the biohazards continued Shiro was able to get to the planet and the base Relena was captured in. His right arm was damaged. On Earth an old Goddess pilot by the name of Gareas got in God and flew off to the enemy planet with thrusters at maximum, he would be there in about 15 minutes. Shiro got out of his Gundam and ran through the base and was found face to face with a Shar Android, Shar charged at him. Shiro wlliardo thought of something and said, "Please forgive me," and blasted the MS closest to a biohazard. With the electricity generated from the MS the biohazard was shocked and it was paralyzed for a moment after the MS exploded. Gareas anticipated the biohazards next moves and was able to shoot it with the particle scrambler a couple of times, it was now one hit away from being destroyed. Shiro drew his gun and aim at Shar. Shiro fired five times, Shar dodged them all and dashed straight towards Shiro. G.O.A./Federation continued their research. They looked for Gundam and Goddess strong and weak points. Gareas tossed the particle scrambler rifle at Milliardo as the other biohazard tackled him. Milliardo aimed at the biohazard nearly destroyed and destroyed it with one blast.  
  
Milliardo then turned to the second biohazard and shot it a couple of times. The biohazard was unstable, it need nitrogen. Shiro put his arms in front of himself in a defensive state. Shar tackled him to the floor. Shar took out a caster, a really hard gun to get a hold of. Shiro quickly aimed his gun at Shar. Shar fell to his knees, lifeless and suddenly collapsed on the floor. Shiro slowly walked to Shar's body and picked up the caster and took the shells from Shar's pocket. Shiro slowly ran to find Relena and fou "Please forgive me," and blasted the MS closest to a biohazard. With the electricity generated from the MS the biohazard was shocked and it was paralyzed for a moment after the MS exploded. Gareas anticipated the biohazards next moves and was able to shoot it with the particle scrambler a couple of times, it was now one hit away from being destroyed. Shiro drew his gun and aim at Shar. Shiro fired five times, Shar dodged them all and dashed straight towards Shiro. G.O.A./Federation continued their research. They looked for Gundam and Goddess strong and weak points. Gareas tossed the particle scrambler rifle at Milliardo as the other biohazard tackled him. Milliardo aimed at the biohazard nearly destroyed and destroyed it with one blast.  
  
Milliardo then turned to the second biohazard and shot it a couple of times. The biohazard was unstable, it need nitrogen. Shiro put his arms in front of himself in a defensive state. Shar tackled him to the floor. Shar took out a caster, a really hard gun to get a hold of. Shiro quickly aimed his gun at Shar. Shar fell to his knees, lifeless and suddenly collapsed on the floor. Shiro slowly walked to Shar's body and picked up the caster and took the shells from Shar's pocket. Shiro slowly ran to find Relena and found Treize. He slowly walked towards him with the caster aimed at him. "Where is she?" said Shiro. "Near this room, but about to die if you hurt me," replied Treize. Shiro pulled the trigger of the caster. Treize's body vaporized.  
  
Milliardo followed the biohazard and tried shooting the biohazard and he missed. The biohazard made it to a base. Nitrogen was injected into it. It was as strong as ever; the remaining MS all charged at it, from behind Zero and Hiead shot at it, the biohazard dodged both shots. Heero went to the planet and went to the enemy base to look for Shiro and Relena. Milliardo dashed all the way in front of the biohazard and set the gun to bomb mode as he told everyone to clear the area. As he dashed he tackled the biohazard and they both exploded. The smoke cleared, part of the Epyon remained, the chest. Zero got out of his Goddess and dashed to the cockpit he banged on it, it was jammed. Milliardo was still alive, but barely, and the air was running out.  
  
Milliardo opened his eyes; he soon realized his air was limited. Hiead put his beam saber next to the cockpit, melting the door. Zero got him and led him to his Goddess; he needed medical attention, STAT. Zero darted to Earth as fast as he could. Heero got out of his Gundam while what was left of the MS fleet and both Goddesses dashed to the planet.  
  
Shiro could no longer hold in the pain, he collapsed, having no energy to go on, a caster took energy from the user every time a shell was used, that's why no more than five shells were used per person owning a caster per day. But since Shiro was badly injured it took all of his remaining energy. Heero found him minutes later. Heero ran to him, Shiro tried pushing himself up, he collapsed 3 times. He was able to make it. Heero asked, "Are you alright?" "If I didn't care about Relena as much as I do, I wouldn't have the strength to continue," Shiro replied. Heero nodded, as he ran with Shiro by his side. Soon they found the chamber Relena was kept in.  
  
Treize was there. Shiro was shocked, "Don't you just love how we have perfected our androids?" laughed Treize. Shiro took out the caster. "WHAT? Shar's Caster!" screamed Treize. "Well too bad for you I have one of my own," he said while he drew his caster. Shiro fired at the second Treize did, the casters were in an intense struggle until they vanished. "See? We cancel each other out, but I'm lucky here since you can't fire another shot, unless you want to fall lifeless," said Treize. "SHIRO! DON"T BE STUBBORN GET OUT OF HERE!" screamed Relena. "Never. And you are wrong Treize, I love Relena, and nothing will stop me from saving her, the love I have for her keeps me going and I wont stop till she's back in her rightful place, as Queen of the Saint Kingdom," said Shiro. "Your body won't be able to take it," said Treize. "Neither will yours," responded Shiro as he put a shell in the caster and fired. Shiro fell to the floor; Relena ran to him and screamed, "SHIRO! " She laid her head on his chest and hugged him. Gareas and Hiead walked in and saw Shiro, the MS stayed outside destroying enemy MS and Zakoos.  
  
Heero went to look for Unit Three, he found it at a base he got in it and piloted outside. Gareas and Hiead helped Shiro up and took him to Wing ZERO; they opened the cockpit and placed him inside. Relena got in Unit Three as soon as Heero got out and headed for Eeva Leena. "Do you think he'll make it?" asked Relena in a concerned voice. "I'll make sure he does," said Gareas. Gareas set Wing ZERO on autopilot and set the coordinates for Earth. He got in the God and Hiead in the Goddess and they were all off. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Four years had past since the death of their friends, the fall of Zeon/OZ and three years since the death of almost all Victims. Shiro and Relena were to get married in a month and a half. Unit Two still hadn't been recovered yet and there were a group of bandits from the Federation that started a group to overcome the Federation called Zeekers. One night Shiro was walking home with Relena (they now lived together) and they were jumped, the Zeekers knew Shiro was one of the top two Federation pilots. Shiro was knocked to the floor and Relena was held back and her mouth was covered by a bandana. Shiro was being beaten he was bleeding all over. Relena struggled to get away, she couldn't. Shiro was taken away as she was tied up to a light post with her mouth covered. Shiro was weak and couldn't fight back.  
  
Days passed, Relena cried herself to sleep every night, and there was no sign of the bandits or Shiro. And then one day Relena got a call from the bandits telling her to turn over the Saint Kingdom's power to them. She agreed. She later ran to the Saint Kingdom's base, there she found Milliardo, Zero and Hiead. Heero had gone on a journey, God knows where. She told them about what the bandits said. They agreed to help her, she now being the owner of Unit Three. A few days later they got in their Goddess', MS, and Gundam.  
  
Shiro had escaped but barely, he ran as far as he could. He crouched beside a park bench holding his ribs they never were treated. A few minutes later three of the guys that had captured him came with guns. Shiro said to himself, "Three guys against one, this isn't going to be easy." He stood up and ran at them and tried taking a gun, he failed and a gun was aimed at him. He stood still. "Let him go," said Milliardo as he aimed his Gundam's Beam rifle at the three. "Drop the guns," he said. They fired their guns at the Gundam. Shiro swept them three and ran to Relena's Unit Three. She opened the cockpit while she lifted Shiro with the MS' hand to the cockpit. She kissed him and he collapsed and fainted. He woke up later in the medical bed being treated to.  
  
All MS, and Gundams were being modified and changed, to motion censors, like the Goddess', the only Gundam not changed was, Heero's of course. Days later, Shiro was released, still a bit weak, but he wanted to find those guys and fight them. Unknown to him and the others that the bandits were building their own powerful MS, since some of them had built Unit Three they began a new design, different from it.  
  
The new MS was believed to be as strong, if not stronger than the Gundams. It had twin laser riffles, plasma cannons, charged particle guns, a lightning saber, 38 caliber guns and arms that change into 9 mm guns.  
  
Days passed while Shiro searched, and the new MS was being finished. Days later he was challenged the day it was finished, the bandit's name was Maria Mia, she told him to meet him 3 days later at the mountains, and she told him the MS she would use would be, Bandit, he nodded. Unknown to Shiro they were building a MS based on the information they hacked out of the Federation of the Wing ZERO, they needed the three days to finish it.  
  
The day finally came, Shiro got there early his enemies got there late. Milliardo hid in his Gundam behind a mountain, so did Relena in her Unit Three. When their enemies first arrived they saw two MS, one that looked like the Wing ZERO and one that looked a bit similar to Unit Three, but very different as well. As soon as they stopped, one turned to face the mountains and shot a large missile above it and a big explosion took the place where Relena and Milliardo were, they were still alive but barely. In the blinding light both MS attacked Shiro and knocked him down. Bandit aimed its twin laser rifles at the cockpit of Wing ZERO. "We expected more from you Shiro Amada," one said. Then Shiro grabbed both twin lasers and crushed them. "I have a lot more," he replied, as he rushed backwards. He drew his sabers and rushed at them. He jumped and tried slicing them from above but they moved out of the way and kicked Shiro back into a mountain.  
  
Shiro got up slowly; he spun around really fast with his sabers in his hands rushing at his foes. They quickly jumped in the air and shot at the head of the Gundam. They missed the head but hit the left arm, which was now paralyzed. He grabbed his left arm in pain as the spinning stopped. Both enemy suits struck him with their lighting sabers and sent him down. Shiro lay there in pain as his foes laughed. Milliardo got up and helped his sister up. They rushed at the bandits from behind and knocked them down. That was their last bit of energy, now they couldn't do anything. Then out of nowhere a strange looking MS, that looked like Eeva Leena in a way slashed both enemy suits down and faced them head on.  
  
Both MS jumped back up and one charged up its Charged Particle Gun and aimed at the Eeva Leena looking suit. The other drew its shield and out came little mines surrounding the Eeva Leena, and then they all stuck to it. The Charged Particle Gun was fired and hit the Eeva Leena, as soon as the Charged Particle Gun was shot, all the mines exploded. Milliardo could only see the death of his friend. The smoke then cleared, the Eeva Leena was standing there without a scratch. Heero ran at both of them and punched them both and as his hands came out through the other side of both he threw them into the air and shot them with his laser riffle. They exploded in the air, and then all but he went unconscious. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Heero told them that he knew that the bandits would return. Weeks later there was a break in the base where the Eeva Leena and Wing ZERO were kept both were stolen. The next day the Saint Kingdom was attacked. Relena got in Unit Three, Milliardo in Epyon, and Shiro and Heero into two MS. They went to attack the intruders they were being killed. Heero pulled a laser sword out and tried slashing at them but with the Eeva Leena's increased speed it dodged the attack and sent the MS flying.  
  
The Epyon went at Eeva Leena and ran circles around it increasing its speed. Then rushed at the Eeva Leena, but it jumped in the air and shot a laser riffle at the Epyon and hit it's right leg, paralyzing it. Epyon was faster, but Eeva Leena was able to jump out of the way and now with its paralyzed leg, it's speed would decrease dramatically.  
  
The Eeva Leena jumped in the air and aimed its sword at the cockpit of the Epyon. The Eeva Leena was going to stab it, and then the Epyon drew its sword and blocked the attack. It was on the floor but it held quit a fight. Then Shiro's MS jumped onto the Eeva Leena knocking it back. Unit Three then jumped in the air and sliced the head off the Eeva Leena as Shiro's MS jumped out of the way. The Wing ZERO attacked Unit Three and dropped it. Shiro's MS jumped at it but was slashed at; the MS was going to explode. Shiro could only scream, as his life was about to end. "EJECT!" screamed Relena as Shiro looked for the red eject button.  
  
Shiro hit the eject button and flew into the air as the MS exploded. He landed in the forest as he sighed with relief. Unit Three tried getting up, but it couldn't, it was fully paralyzed. Epyon then got its laser sword and slashed the Wing ZERO. Both bandits were taken in and charged with theft. While the Gundams and MS' were being repaired three known Goddess pilots found were Unit Two was held. The Federation told Gareas if he recovered Unit Two it would be his.  
  
Day's later two ships were sent into space to search for Unit Two. But unknown to the Federation a spy was on board. As the ships passed the Lunar base the spy started to take action, killing all of the members of the crew. Half the crew was killed until the spy entered a wrong door, the door to the quarter where Shiro slept.  
  
As the spy entered Shiro heard it, and he turned to face a gun aimed at him. Shiro stood still and looked the spy in the face and said, "What will killing me achieve? I am only a pilot," "Yes but a very good one at that, you are Shiro Amada, one of the top two of the Federation," replied the spy. As the spy ended his sentence Shiro took action and ducked and swooped the spy to the floor and the gun flew in the air, Shiro jumped and caught it in the air and aimed it at the spy. "Pilots are trained, you are good but not good enough," Shiro said. The spy laughed as he stood and took a knife out from his sleeve and said, "I am also prepared." He ran at Shiro and stabbed him with the knife in the chest, but the spy was shot in the stomach, they both fell.  
  
The spy held his stomach as he stood, "I will die well knowing that I killed you, Shiro Amada," said the spy. "I won't die, I'll be injured for a few weeks but not die, you will die though, a shot to the stomach is almost always fatal. I have been through worse and I am still ali." Shiro trailed off as he fainted. The spy then collapsed and died. One of the few crewmembers left found them there. As soon as she found them she took Shiro to the Medical room. The other ship was informed and sent in some of their medical experts; only one had survived the spy attack. As soon Heero found out about Shiro he put both ships on full alert and inspected all left crewmembers, if one ship had a spy another was most likely to as well. They had a ship with supplies that was to get to both ships and he knew they would have probably tried to sneak someone in through there.  
  
Shiro didn't want Relena to find out about the incident he had with the spy, she wasn't aloud to go, it was said to be too dangerous. Hiead and Milliardo had stayed on Earth, Gareas, Heero and Shiro went to look for Unit Two. They were now prepared, they had studied how Ryoko fought; it was time to get Unit Two back.  
  
Days passed until they got to the planet Ryoko was hiding on, it was an ice land, and it was hard for the Gundams and MS' to move. But the battle field was set, it was their turn to defeat her, they didn't have the home field advantage, but it would be 1 on 3.. or so they thought. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Two MS' had arrived with the supplies; all went well until the MS' attacked. It would have been easy for them to take them out if Ryoko wouldn't have appeared. She attacked and knocked Gareas and Shiro over and then rushed towards Heero and tried knocking him over. But with his speed he dodged her and hit her with his beam riffle on the right arm and paralyzed it. "Got it," exclaimed Heero as he tried slashing at the left arm with his laser sword. He was stopped by Ryoko's right arm as she laughed. Heero was shocked.  
  
He knew he had hit the right arm with his beam riffle but it was moving perfectly. He slashed off the left leg and then the right kicked him as Unit Two's boosters lifted it into the air and it re-grew its left leg. Heero was surprised and walked back, then Unit Two appeared behind him and slashed off it's legs, and the Eeva Leena fell to the floor.  
  
The Enemy MS' were over the fallen pilots and aimed their beam riffles at the cockpit. Gareas powered up his laser sword and was going to slash off the legs of the enemy MS' if his arm wasn't shot. Heero knew that one day his legs would be slashed or destroyed so he was ready, he sealed the bottom, so he wouldn't explode, now all he had was the boosters.  
  
Gareas's right leg started to glow bright and then he slashed both enemy MS' legs and made them collapse, as soon as they raised themselves up both enemy MS' fell and exploded. Shiro and Gareas rushed at Ryoko from behind she jumped in the air but she dodged them. But from the air Heero rushed at her and knocked her over. Both Heero and Shiro aimed their riffles at Unit Two's cockpit.  
  
Ryoko was shocked, three humans took out a space pirate, and it now was over for her now. "Give up Space scum," said Gareas. Unit Two's cockpit opened and out flew Ryoko as Unit Two's nuclear core started glowing. "GET OUT OF HERE!" screamed Shiro. They all flew off the planet, leaving their main ships to explode with Unit Two. Gareas was saddened because he had high hopes of having Unit Two being his. When they were a few hundred miles away from the planet Gareas got a transmission from his ship on the planet. They said that Unit Two and both Ships had survived; they were protected from nuclear explosion because of their anti-nuclear coating. Gareas was rejoiced and dashed back to the planet.  
  
When they all returned they saw Gareas getting into Unit Two trying to pilot it. They all went into the ships and went back to Earth. While they were gone trouble starting brewing in the Earth, the Zeekers went to an abandoned space colony and set it for a crash course for Earth, they had a whole doll system to destroy on-coming Colony MS and MS from the Earth, as they went to attack with Unit Three, Epyon, and a Goddess leading them they destroyed many dolls until Zeeks, a new type of MS, sort of like the previous Fighters, showed up, the only difference was that the Zeeks had pilots and were about 10 times stronger.  
  
The war had started and only 13 hours were left till collision they weren't able to get to destroy the colony because of the Zeeks and the doll system army. Milliardo and his sister, Relena along with Hiead fought hard against the Zeeks, they still didn't do well since each had to deal with two, none of the other MS had the power to deal with the Zeeks. One pilot that had been with the Federation since Ryoko had showed and the joining of OZ and Zeon saw Relena, Milliardo, and Hiead struggling. Since he had upgraded his own MS and added other weapons he rushed towards them but was attacked by a doll but he turned and destroyed it with one gun blast, Milliardo saw this quick destruction of a doll, but as he turned to face that way he was blasted right at the cockpit. Relena saw this happening to her brother and she rushed at the two Zeeks that had done this to her brother and suddenly her suit turned golden and she was filled with tremendous power and she destroyed two Zeeks in one slash. The regular MS pilot was in shock he know could see he could not compete with their power and withdrew back to fight the dolls.  
  
Relena then started rushing at the Zeeks and started destroying each of them. But then she ran out of energy and her suit returned to its normal color. As she panted out of breathe she saw as the four Zeeks she destroyed reformed along with their pilots. Gareas rushed in front of her as the Zeeks neared her. The regular pilot dashed there too, "I'll help you," he said, "I know I can't compete with your power, but I'll try." He didn't say his name as he and Gareas rushed at the Zeeks and attacked, surprisingly to him and Gareas he could compare to the Zeeks. A few minutes later, after the two ships that had recovered Unit Two they set they're boosters to full power and the pilots got in their suits and then reached the battle area and started fighting the Zeeks and then after a while destroyed them but they reformed and retreated.  
  
They took the Epyon to one of the ships and repaired it and had Milliardo in critical condition in the medical room. The ships were the only safe place that wasn't in the war area. Earth had been infested with Mobile Dolls and they were creating chaos with the battles between them and the MS. Many innocent people were killed because of the battles; this was something the Federation had to take into consideration. These deaths made the soldiers more eager to destroy their enemies. Only 9 hours remained till the destruction of the Earth. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Everyone was gathered at Milliardo's side when Ky came running through the door. "I found a way to defeat them," he pleaded. "Defeat who?" Heero asked. "You know, the Zeeks," he said. "How?" Heero asked. "From the combat data I got when fighting them," replied Ky, "I know I can't compete with the power of your transformations, but I can fair well against the Zeeks. "Transformations?" asked Heero. "Yes, like the one Relena went through to nearly destroy four Zeeks, I gathered data on that as well, my MS is different from the rest, I changed it and then added more helpful things. But didn't you know about the transformation?" replied Ky. "It's not that I don't know about it, its just that I believe went through one as well while I was gone. Is it one where your suit turns gold and you have incredible energy?" said Heero, "Can we see all this data you collected?" "Sure," replied Ky, "go right ahead. Follow me, I'll put it up on the main computer so we can see if easier."  
  
"I went through this kind of transformation, I trained with it, but I don't know why," said Heero. "So you all don't know about it? And this was the first with Relena, and Heero in the past has done it?" inquired Ky, they nodded and then he asked Heero, "What were you thinking about?" "I don't recall it that well but I believe it had to do with my pain in the past," answered Heero. "This is just a belief but I think that this "Super Mode", if you we can call it that, is triggered by emotion, that's all I can conclude at this moment," said Ky.  
  
Then they went over the combat data over the Zeeks and found their weak points. Suddenly Mobile Dolls led by the Zeeks attacked the two ships. All of them, except for Milliardo, of course, went into their suits and went to battle. When they got out ALL the Mobile Dolls and the Zeeks attacked them. The Zeeks stored combat data from previous fights and had battle data stolen from the Zeon/OZ War, The Victim Attacks, and from the encounters with Ryoko, also some information from the Federation database. When they were attacked they realized it was a trap, they had no chance to escape, they gave in after a quick fight, they only didn't have much information on Ky, but they didn't consider him much of a threat, so he gave in as well.  
  
They soon were stripped of their suits and were taken to a dark room and locked in. They were also stripped of their weapons they were basically helpless. They heard the battle going on outside, they knew many lives were going to be lost because of this war. They were going to be taken one by one to be executed, but when they came to get the first one and then they jumped the four men and locked them in when they knocked them out. They took they're laser rifles and handguns. They went all over the ship, they captured all the Zeekers they saw and locked them in rooms. When they found were they're suits were held and then Heero, Shiro, and Ky went up to see all the suits if they were in working order as Relena, Gareas, Zero and Hiead knocked out and locked everyone out as the others checked the suits.  
  
When they finished checking the suits they found out that they were tempered with, that anything could go wrong when they are fighting outside. "Nothings happened to them," said Ky, I installed a data barrier, which by the looks of this place they didn't have the technology to go through it. But they thought what they did actually worked, but it didn't, and only if they had the code could they change anything or get information out of them, so if they tried anything to sabotage anything it appeared to them that they succeeded and if they took out data it would be false or say there was nothing." "When you install these barriers?' questioned Shiro. "Oh, a while back ago, the Federation knows the codes and all that stuff," answered Ky, "but after these Zeeker people attacked."  
  
They all got in their suits and flew outside to fight in the battle, they knew this place would pose no threat to them, but Heero insisted that they destroy it because the doll system could be in there. Even though Relena refused, they had to consider it so then Heero, Shiro, and Zero charged up their guns and blasted the enemy into oblivion. They still couldn't understand how the enemy had gotten so many Mobile Dolls and ships. And no one knew much about the Doll System; the Federation didn't release much information about it after they defeated Zeon/OZ not even to their own men. Only topped ranked officials knew and so did G.O.A. But could G.O.A. be actually doing this? Or could OZ/Zeon still be here after all these year? Could one have tricked the other? Could one still be alive? Have one of them die for the other? All these are possibilities, but which is right?  
  
OZ had a few followers left and they over took G.O.A. perfect timing, their strongest weapons were somewhere else, and they had years to generate a strong enough force to attack, they re-made the doll system. But could the Federation really unleash war on an old ally? Well, they had no choice it was time to act. They had sent Shiro and Heero with MS to attack G.O.A. Hiead and Zero cut in front of them. "We heard the Federation declared war on G.O.A. We are part of G.O.A. we will defend it. You may not pass, you will have to fight us, the alliance with the Federation has been broken when they declared war, all information we have on your forces has been sent to G.O.A. Get ready to fight the toughest battle you've ever fought," said Zero. "Mobile Suits continue your mission, we will join you shortly," commanded Heero. They obeyed without hesitation.  
  
Shiro drew his gun, he knew he had to change his fighting technique against Zero, he fought with him for years, Zero would definitely know his fighting style by now. He fired, Zero blocked, Shiro flew backwards and then flew up and fired at Zero hitting him a couple of times. Heero on the other hand was in a hand to hand combat with Hiead, then soon drew his sword and swung, trying to rid his opponent of his life as fast as possible. Hiead blocked with his arms, and then disappeared and appeared behind him and kicked Heero forward. Shiro flew around his enemy to portray, as there if were many of him to confuse his enemy and quickly drew his sword, and his seep he made a whirlwind and sliced Zero. Zero then spun rapidly firing fiercely. Since he knew he could not lock on a target, he got lucky and hit Shiro. He then lashed a full assault on him, badly damaging his Gundam. Shiro could barely move as Zero continued his assault, Shiro tried raising the energy shield, but he had too few energy left, he could no longer form a defense against his foe, but he could only go on the offense, but their was one thing he could do, but it would take a little time. He needed time to set the new commands.  
  
He needed to change the system to be able to absorb energy to recharge. He flew into space while changing the commands and Zero on his tail. As he finished he turned and absorbed the gunshots fired, they gave him more energy than any shot fired by an ordinary opponent. Zero saw what was happening so only attacked in hand-to-hand combat. As Heero and Hiead's attacks on each other continued they were both getting damaged badly. Heero thought of something and then sent a lot of energy into one punch but Hiead caught it, as they struggled Hiead tried kicking Heero but he kicked too, they still power struggled. They both flew backwards and then rushed at each other again and then back. Heero drew his gun, but he was a bit too late, Hiead had appeared and reappeared with his gun right behind him holding it at the back of the cockpit. As they struggled in the test of strength Hiead neared where they were with Heero in front of him not moving anywhere but forward, he was in no situation to struggle. "Stop!" screamed Hiead, "Attack again and your friend dies." Shiro backed away and then both Zero and Hiead flew off to destroy the MS fleet that had been sent with Shiro and Heero.  
  
"I had to do what I had to do, I couldn't let him kill you, I myself would of died against both of them, They are not to be taken lightly, they are powerful, but will Gareas follow the Federation or G.O.A.?" said Shiro. "Thank you and I don't, we just have to wait," said Heero. They went back to a base to report their mission failure and to get their suits repaired. They nearly made it; with the mobile doll battle still going on some MS helped them. When they made it their friends greeted them. They told them what had happened between them and the two Goddess pilots that were their friends in the past, but now their enemies, and they asked Gareas what he was going to do.  
  
Gareas responded, " I am an old Goddess pilot, but now I am registered with the Federation, so you may be expecting me to fight by your side." "We have to defeat Zero and Hiead, their our major threat, nothing else poses much of a threat," said Shiro. "THE COLONY!" screamed Heero, "There's only minutes left, we must destroy it. Contact main base for all MS in space to charge their beam rifles to max and for them to charge their Charged Particle Beam to destroy it.' They listened.  
  
Only 30 seconds for the colony to enter the atmosphere were left when the Charged Particle Beam shot and the MS fired. The beam hit and there was a large explosion in the sky, the Charged Particle Beam burned all the pieces to ashes. They still needed to destroy the doll system and defeat the OZ captured G.O.A. Since G.O.A. is under the influence of OZ they obey everything OZ commands. But with Zero and Hiead still out there, and both of their best pilots failed against them, the days of the Federation maybe numbered, and they all seemed grim. Yes the Federation had strong weapons but G.O.A. had futuristic weapons, which were powerful, not to mention their 2 powerful Goddess', which even the Federation's strongest pilots had problems with. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Shiro had to train to fight against his best friend, he flew up daily to fight Mobile dolls, which were no real challenge, but they had to do for the mean time, they were so many, they seemed endless, MS always were fighting, many were destroyed, the top Federation suits had no problem, but the regular suits did. Shiro knew this wouldn't help him much but he tried new techniques on them. He had contacted Heero one day and asked if they could train together.  
  
Heero was a bit reluctant at first, he was worried Shiro had greatly surpassed him, but then he agreed. The next day they met at the mountains and started training. They rushed at each other and attacked each other with their sword, they were sent backwards because of the impact. They each stopped themselves with their boosters. Shiro rushed at Heero with his sword in the air but Heero drew his gun and shot Shiro, but he blocked all the shots with his sword.  
  
Shiro jumped in the air and dashed at Heero, Heero shot his gun at him and sent him back. Heero ran and tackled Shiro down. Heero rushed back aimed his beam cannon as Shiro. Shiro grinned, he then ran straight at Heero, he knew he wouldn't shoot with him so close, Shiro then rammed him into the ground and then jumped back into the air and fired his beam cannon at Heero. Heero had lost this training match, Shiro said, "It was a bit difficult at first but then I learned your battle strategy and saw its weak points and attacked at the right moment."  
  
"When we were fighting Zero and Hiead, I knew you had surpassed me, that's why I was reluctant," said Heero. Shiro laughed, "Lets rest and try once more. What do you say?" "Sure, why not," replied Heero. They got out of their Gundams and rested under the shade of trees. A few minutes later Shiro and Heero returned to their Gundams and were going to start a new training session when some Gods showed up. Both got back to back as the Gods surrounded them.  
  
"Ready?" asked Shiro. "As I'll ever be," replied Heero. Then they both rushed at them and they both started glowing gold and destroyed one each in one punch, the pilots were dead. Shiro drew his laser gun and shot at the head of one and let it collapse. "ULTIMATE PUNCH!" yelled Shiro and destroyed two Gods in one blow. "Incredible," whispered Heero as he shot down another two Gods. Shiro jumped in the air as he screamed, "FIRE DESTRUCTION!" and a fireball emitted from his fist and all but one God were destroyed. It flew behind Shiro in the blinding light and slashed off Wing ZERO's legs and arms. Shiro ejected and then Heero shot his Beam Cannon at the God and destroyed it, as well as the Wing ZERO.  
  
Heero said, "Why didn't you try those on Zero and Hiead?" "I just learned them a few days ago, after we fought them," he replied, "Well guess now I have to use an upgraded MS while a new Wing ZERO is built." "I guess so," said Heero, "Why don't you tell Ky to do it for you? He has a pretty strong MS." Yeah, I guess I'll ask him," said Shiro. But Ky wasn't able to do it; he was severely damaged, along with his MS, in a battle versus Clay, the long forgotten Goddess Pilot.  
  
Shiro was out of fighting for a few weeks, Relena posed to let him use her Unit Three but he refused. He had to be out for 3 months till they built the new Wing ZERO. Heero trained alone for a few weeks, his skill had definitely improved, if he trained for the three months, he could maybe beat Shiro. Heero and Milliardo were having a training session in a training room on a ship he was on before. Gareas then joined them and then they had a free for all and they each attacked each other. Heero slashed at Gareas but he ducked and punched Heero in the gut. Then he turned and jumped in the air flew up with his boosters and shot at the Epyon. The Epyon spun with great speed deflecting all the shots with its Lightning Saber. It flew up and flew at Unit Two and started spinning faster and faster then reached Unit Two and slashed it with its speed, Unit Two seemed done for, but Gareas had quickly thought and put up a Defense Barrier.  
  
From the ground Heero shot a couple of shots at the Epyon and hit its legs and paralyzed them. Epyon stopped spinning but stayed in the air. Gareas looked down at Heero and grinned. Gareas flew straight at him and tackled him into a wall. Milliardo looked at them and then shot a laser beam at the head of Unit Two. Gareas's Unit Two fell and became paralyzed. He then shot again at Eeva Leena and hit it's left leg. Heero then through his Laser Sword spinning at the Epyon and hit its boosters making it come crashing down. Heero had won that training session, yet he didn't know how to make attacks like Shiro.  
  
Was it possible Shiro had surpassed them all? How did Shiro achieve this? Each of them had used powerful suits much longer than him. As Shiro was training in a regular MS against other MS pilots, someone he had never expected to show up again in his life came. She was in a MS, she punched at Shiro, he blocked with both arms in front of him. She took out the MS Beam Saber, she slashed at Shiro; he jumped out of the way. He drew his Beam Saber and slashed as their Sabers collided. "I thought you loved me Shiro!" She yelled. "Aina it's wasn't anything like that," Shiro exclaimed. "We spent two weeks caring for each other when we were trapped in the mountain after we destroyed the Apsalus III . Now I hear you're one of the top pilots in the Federation, you have a Gundam, I thought you quit the force," she said. "You don't know what happened after we got out, the Zeon forces took you, we lost each other, and I couldn't find you. The Federation arrested me for going to attack after I was told not to, after the Zeon took you. I was told the spacecraft you were taken in was shot down and destroyed, I thought you were dead I couldn't believe it. Months later I met Relena and fell in love with her. That was many years ago, 7 or 8 now. After I was arrested I rejoined the Federation," he said.  
  
"I was ejected out in a small pod to a Zeon space craft out of earth's atmosphere," she said, "They knew after my brother was killed that I might bring back Zeon, many years later. I was going to, but a general, Gato, took over and locked me up, the soldiers wanted me out but they were afraid of death. When the Federation defeated Zeon and OZ I was freed. I fled the colony and hid on Earth, and I received this information about you being a top pilot, gaining a Gundam, defeating the Fighters, and all your accomplishments. I will defeat you here and now." Shiro turned around and flew towards a mountain and then flew behind Aina and tackled her down. She struggled to get loose, when she finally did, she got up and nearly stabbed the cockpit, but Shiro rolled over and jumped up and nearly sliced Aina's MS head off but she spun blocked it with her light saber. He punched but she blocked with the lighting saber, his left hand was destroyed. He realized her ability was in the lighting saber. He slashed at her and she blocked with the lighting saber.  
  
As they struggled, Shiro struck her arm with his arm making her drop her lighting saber. He tackled her to the floor. And tried slashing off the head of her MS. She rolled over and punched him in the gut, he felt the pain and then stuck the sword through the head of her MS. "Your lucky my ability was limited here," said Shiro. "So are you, I didn't bring my real suit, but remember Zeon will rise once again after Oz is defeated," she said as her MS changed in a ball and shot into the air.  
  
Three months later..  
  
"I told you Shiro, I warned you, I would kill you, and now the time has come!" said Aina. Shiro laid in his totaled Gundam. "Go ahead, kill me, many people have wanted to do so in the past, but they're all dead", he panted and continued, I didn't do anything to them, they died in battle, and when I thought no one anymore would try to kill, me, you come to kill me." Aina slashed the Gundam in half as she panted and watched it explode. "NO!" Shiro yelled as he awoke in a sweat. Heero awoke and asked, "What happened Shiro?" I had a dream of Aina killing me," he got up and said, "You up for a training session?" Heero looked at his watch and said, "Shiro, its two o'clock in the morning, maybe in a few hours. "I'll be outside if you need anything," said Shiro and ran outside to his Gundam.  
  
He flew into space; he knew he would find enemy MS or Gods. This Wing ZERO took three months to build because it could change into a plane. Shiro changed to plane mode, which was very fast to look for people to fight. He found some enemy MS, but quickly took them out with one Ultimate Punch. He changed back into plane mode and flied around, he found an opponent, one he didn't expect.  
  
"So we meet here Shiro, well you are at a disadvantage since you are in G.O.A/OZ territory. And because you are greatly outnumbered," said Zero. Shiro changed to Gundam mode and looked around, he was right, there were hundreds of Gods and Enemy MS. He sent a distress signal to the Saint Kingdom base. Hopefully help would get there before he was killed.  
  
"ULTIMATE PUNCH MAX POWER!" yelled Shiro as he destroyed many MS. He flew around trying to dodge their attacks. He went "Super Mode" and then yelled, 'BURNING FIST!" as he dashed toward Zero. MS and Gods followed him shooting beam cannons. He got the Goddess' head and destroyed. He vanished, all beam cannon shot hit Zero; his Goddess was completely totaled. Shiro changed to plane mode and dashed toward the direction of Earth. When he was near Earth, several MS and Gods emerged from a colony with Hiead.  
  
"You thought this was a Federation Colony? Think again," said Hiead. "Well, I didn't think anything of it really, but I guess I'll take you out like I did Zero in one shot," said Shiro. "WHAT!" yelled Hiead. Shiro changed to Gundam mode and went "Super Mode" and dashed towards Hiead. Hiead put his arms in front of him when Shiro tackled him. Hiead then reached out with his hands and then a blinding flash came as a powerful blast shot Shiro. Shiro stood panting. "I knew you had to use a lot of strength to take Zero out in one blow, you are to weak to block that weak blast, not even your Super Mode stood a chance. And I'm nearly certain you won't be able to withstand another," said Hiead as he did the blinding flash one again. "SUPER MODE MAX POWER! ULTIMATE BURNING FIST!" yelled Shiro. When the smoke cleared it was seen that half of Shiro's arm was destroyed, he stood grabbing his arm in the cockpit. "I see you survived, but you won't against one at maximum power," said Hiead.  
  
Shiro couldn't run, he couldn't change to plane mode, he was to weak to go Super Mode, and many enemy MS and Gods surrounded him. He planned to do the unthinkable, he had to have the timing right, if he didn't; he would die. Hiead shot the blast, Shiro moved quickly behind Hiead. "FIRE!" yelled Hiead. As he planned to move out the way, Shiro was quick to react and kicked him and then all the shots hit Hiead, he wasn't able to move out of the way. Shiro's biggest threat was gone, but now he needed to deal with dozens of enemy MS and Gods. Even though his biggest threat was out of the way, he was really weak with a destroyed arm. He backed up but they formed a circle around him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
He looked around, he knew it wouldn't be easy so he dashed at one side and aimed his hand toward the direction he was going to when he yelled, "BURNING FIST DESTRUCTION!" as a swirl of fire swirled at a large group of Gods. It didn't affect many of them it was too weak. Many aimed their beam rifles at him. "MACHINE GUN BLAST!" yelled a voice as a large group of Gods were destroyed. Many gunshots were fired as groups of Gods and enemy MS seized function. Heero flew towards Shiro and helped him fly away from the battlefield. Shiro panted as his boosters were set to maximum on a course towards Earth. When he was rested up and his Gundam repaired he renewed his challenge against Heero for a training session.  
  
"Alright," said Heero to his request, "but that's amazing, you took out both Hiead and Zero, and also a couple of enemy MS and Gods." "It took a lot out of me though," replied Shiro. "Ready." said Heero. "GO!" yelled Shiro. Shiro drew his Lightning Saber as he dashed towards Heero. Heero drew his Laser Sword as he dashed towards Shiro. When they were a few feet away from each other Heero flipped over Shiro and slashed his left booster. Shiro turned and dashed at Heero as he reached him he put his arm forward and yelled, "BURNING FIST MAX POWER!" as Heero tried to dodge it with his Laser Sword, but Shiro's attack cut through the sword and hit Heero to the floor. Heero laughed as he got up and yelled, "MACHINE GUN BLAST!" and sent Shiro flying a few meters. Shiro looked at Heero and said, "That's all you got?" "No, there's a lot more," replied Heero. "Good, I want to beat you at your best," said Shiro. "Well that's if you can beat my best," said Heero as he dashed toward Shiro. "SUPER MODE MAX POWER! MACHINE GUN BLAST ULTIMATE BLAST!" yelled Heero as his suit went golden and a swirl of bullets left his palm and headed towards Shiro. Shiro quickly got up and yelled, "SUPER MODE MAX POWER! BURNING FIST OF DESTRUCTION ULTIMATE POWER!" Soon their attacks clashed and soon smoke over took the area. Heero than took the opportunity to attack and moved behind Shiro and drew his beam cannon aiming at Shiro. Shiro then turned and drew his Lightning Saber and slashed right until the Saber was right next to the neck of Heero's Eeva Leena. Heero shot and Shiro slashed off the neck, both of them fell to the ground. They both laughed, "Were evenly match once again," said Shiro. "Yes, we are, after many years," replied Heero.  
  
A few days later after they're Gundams were repaired Zero and Hiead attacked with an army of enemy MS and Gods. Heero and Shiro jumped in their cockpits and went to fight them off with a group of MS. Both Zero and Hiead moved with such speed with their punches that it appeared that Shiro and Heero were flying in their cockpits with punches hitting them. When they stopped, both Heero and Shiro panted. "We can't keep up with their Speed, they must've of trained a lot since we last fought them and let me take them both out. Well we have to out smart them. We have to have perfect timing, Hiead has some destructive attack, but it's blinding light can be used to our advantage if we have right timing, so watch for my signal when he launches it, go Super Mode or your suit will probably not be able to handle it," said Shiro. Heero nodded and then went on a full assault on Hiead.  
  
Hiead dodged all the attacks like nothing. Shiro dashed at Zero and attacked him, when he was meters away he drew his sword and jumps over Zero and slashed his boosters. Zero turned around and punched Shiro in the gut. Zero jumped into the air and extended his hand towards Shiro and said, "I'm sorry it came down to this Shiro, I never thought I would have to kill my best friend because of war. FIRE OBLITERATION!" said Zero as a large swirl of fire emerged from his hand and headed towards Shiro. "BURNING FIST OFDESTRUCTION!" yelled Shiro in the direction of Shiro's attack. Both attacks struggled in mid-air as Shiro appeared behind Zero and fired an Ultimate Punch at Zero's back causing him to fall in the attacks, making his Goddess become totaled and no longer able to fight.  
  
Zero panted heavily, "He couldn't over power me so he out smarted me, that's a partner I'll always regret loosing," he said, "OZ over took G.O.A. this is not our will, if we don't do what OZ tells us our loved ones will be hurt. They have a guard with them at all times, if we try to attack they die as soon as our attack is launched." Heero and Hiead continued fighting, Hiead was winning of course. "This is like always, me winning against you, we used to be friends but now we are enemies and I must KILL YOU!" said Hiead as he reached out with his hands and then a blinding flash came as a powerful blast shot towards Heero and Shiro. "NOW!" yelled Shiro as he and Heero appeared behind Hiead. Hiead laughed as he disappeared and appeared behind them and slashed them with his sword but Shiro turned around and blocked the slash with his Lightning Saber.  
  
"I knew you would know what we were going to do so I made some arrangements," said Shiro and Heero slashed off Hiead's suit head. "Also with that blast you hit Zero, nearly killing him, so I suggest you leave we'll help you later," said Shiro. "No, look around you, there's an army of Gods and MS' around you," said Hiead. "That may be so but watch us take them out. NOW HEERO! Said Shiro. "SUPER MODE MAX POWER! MACHINE GUN BLAST ULTIMATE!" yelled Heero as he took out half of the army. SUPER MODE MAX POWER! BURNING FIST OF DESTRUCTION!" yelled Shiro as the other half was destroyed. Hiead was shocked he didn't know they had such power.  
  
Two Gods came and took the Goddesses they knew they would return. "We have to help them, they're forced to fight us," said Shiro. "Yes we do, we can't keep on fighting forever, we must help them," said Heero. They flew to a base and rested. They called everyone, Relena, Ky, Gareas, and Milliardo. Once they all agreed on what to do they went to launch an attack. As they reached the planet Zion they all started to take their swords or rifles out. The fleet of MS went ahead when thousands of Gods and enemy MS surrounded and ready to attack. Hiead, Zero, Clay, and the Zeeks led them, The Ultimate Showdown. Shiro took on Zero Heero Hiead Milliardo Clay Relena two Zeeks Gareas two Zeeks, Ky two Zeeks. As they all went Super Mode they launched their attacks. The Zeeks would have been no match for their Super Mode, but they collected data and transferred it to OZ. And since OZ was able to modify them with Zeekers and G.O.A. technology they were incredibly strong.  
  
Milliardo used his laser whip to grab one he crushed it with it. Then sent a lot of energy at it with his Beam Cannon, disintegrating it. He went to the other but was tackled and was near death when it drew its beam sword. Relena cut them both up, but instead of exploding, they regenerated, this continued until they both fired their lasers at her sending her back. Ky was shooting his whole artillery at them, he had concluded if they were destroyed, their whole bodies they wouldn't return. He ran through the field of Gods trying to find one with a Particle Scrambler. While he was shot, he dodged all their attacks. He then found one and then ran at it aiming his Beam Cannon at it. The God took out its Particle Scrambler and aimed at the on coming MS.  
  
Ky shot his Beam Cannon and the God shot the Particle Scrambler. Ky hit the Particle Scrambler out of the God's hands and he dodged the attack. He caught the Particle Scrambler and flew back to the Zeeks. He fired; the Zeek dodged and tackled him. Ky shot the Particle Scrambler again and made a hole through the Zeek. He shot the Zeek and the other in the stomach, cockpit, and head, destroying the suit. Some Gods over powered him and through him down to the ground, immobilizing him.  
  
Relena looked at both oncoming Zeeks and powered up her Triple Impact Beam. She fired it and hit both of them in the cockpit. Then she fired again and again, destroying one, the other one grabbed her and tackled her into a mountain. She passed out because of the impact the Zeek flew towards Milliardo.  
  
Milliardo panted as three Zeeks neared him ready to attack him. He laughed, and said, "So this is it. I thought it would be a lot different. SUPER MODE ULTIMATE SLASH!" His Laser Whip slashed at all three cutting them into pieces. "Now to finish you off! ULTIMATE CANNON BLAST!" he yelled as his hands closed together and formed a cannon and hit all three Zeeks, destroying them three.  
  
Heero's and Hiead's power clashed several times as their speed increased, they very barely visible. Heero was knocked back and then looking at an attack position, which was aimed at him. "SUPER MODE! MACHINE GUN BLAST! Yelled Heero as their attacks clashed. It could go either way. Heero and Hiead added more pressure to their attacks. Heero then used his head guns to attack Hiead. Hiead flew back a little and the attack hit him hard, He panted as he looked up at Heero. He laughed and said, "You've trained well. You beat me, before I was able to beat you but you kept up with me and ended up beating me." Heero said, "You're my prisoner now." Hiead nodded as he was taken to a ship.  
  
Shiro's and Zero's fist clashed as they struggled to gain the upper hand. Shiro stared at Zero who was staring right back at him. "Wow, after all our training we are still equals. This is truly amazing," said Zero. Shiro laughed, "If this is your best, you will be defeated soon enough." "Your so sure of that?" Said Zero. Shiro went Super Mode and his fist started moving Zero's fist back. "BURNING FIST OF DESTRUCTION!" He yelled. And Zero's arm was destroyed. "hiro flew backwards and then flew up and fired at Zero hitting him a couple of times. Heero on the other hand was in a hand to hand combat with Hiead, then soon drew his sword and swung, trying to rid his opponent of his life as fast as possible. Hiead blocked with his arms, and then disappeared and appeared behind him and kicked Heero forward. Shiro flew around his enemy to portray, as there if were many of him to confuse his enemy and quickly drew his sword, and his seep he made a whirlwind and sliced Zerot yelled, "BURNING ERUPTING FINGER!" And Eeva Leena's head was destroyed. Shiro rushed at him and yelled, "SUPER MODE! BURNING FIST OF DESTRUCTION! MAX POWER!" as the other Gundam pilot yelled, "BURNING ERUPTING FINGER!" Their attacks clashed but Shiro's attack was clearly surpassing the other Gundam's attack. The pilot grinned and used the Burning Erupting finger with his other hand and destroyed Wing ZERO's head.  
  
"Your good, not many people are as strong as you or stronger. But your nowhere near my powe now." Hiead nodded as he was taken to a ship.  
  
Shiro's and Zero's fist clashed as they struggled to gain the upper hand. Shiro stared at Zero who was staring right back at him. "Wow, after all our training we are still equals. This is truly amazing," said Zero. Shiro laughed, "If this is your best, you will be defeated soon enough." "Your so sure of that?" Said Zero. Shiro went Super Mode and his fist started moving Zero's fist back. "BURNING FIST OF DESTRUCTION!" He yelled. And Zero's arm was destroyed. "hiro flew backwards and then flew up and fired at Zero hitting him a couple of times. Heero on the other hand was in a hand to hand combat with Hiead, then soon drew his sword and swung, trying to rid his opponent of his life as fast as possible. Hiead blocked with his arms, and then disappeared and appeared behind him and kicked Heero forward. Shiro flew around his enemy to portray, as there if were many of him to confuse his enemy and quickly drew his sword, and his seep he made a whirlwind and sliced Zerot yelled, "BURNING ERUPTING FINGER!" And Eeva Leena's head was destroyed. Shiro rushed at him and yelled, "SUPER MODE! BURNING FIST OF DESTRUCTION! MAX POWER!" as the other Gundam pilot yelled, "BURNING ERUPTING FINGER!" Their attacks clashed but Shiro's attack was clearly surpassing the other Gundam's attack. The pilot grinned and used the Burning Erupting finger with his other hand and destroyed Wing ZERO's head.  
  
"Your good, not many people are as strong as you or stronger. But your nowhere near my power, I am only using half my Super Mode power. You should train. My name is Domon Kasshu. I am one of five, I am the strongest, but the others aren't far behind. We all are several times stronger than Zero, Hiead, and Clay. Next time we meet I want a challenge, you have a powerful attack, you would be more effective if you put more effort into learning how to use it on your opponents. Here," he tossed a sword in a sheath to Shiro and continued, "train with this, don't use your Gundam. Try fighting a Gundam with this; train with tree, mountains, anything but your ultimate test will be to defeat a Gundam without your Gundam. Your power will greatly increase, and you will move swifter. I'm telling you this because I want a strong opponent. Don't worry I'll take care of Zero's and Hiead's loved ones. They'll help you train; I'll make sure they get their Goddess' fully repaired. If you beat them with this sword, you'll increase a lot. I'll be back in one year. The Mobile Dolls will be called off along withal the Gods if you agree to call off your Federation MS'. The fight between us, the Shuffle Alliance, against you, since it'll be an unfair pair ups you may get 3 more fighters, they cannot be Zero or Hiead. Well I'll be off." And he flew to the planet.  
  
Shiro and Heero were taken into the ship and they're Gundams were being repaired and they rested up and went towards Earth. Relena asked, "What happened?" Shiro responded, "A new threat. It's my fight and Heero's. But since it'll be an unfair fight Ky, Milliardo, and Gareas are going to fight with us. Call them here. When they all arrived Shiro said, "The fate of the Federation is in our hands. The MS' are going to be called off along with all they're Gods and MS'. In one year were all going to fight a group called the Shuffle Alliance a group of Elite Gundam Fighters; they will beat us at our current stages. We have one year to greatly increase our strength." "Even with our Super Modes? Even at our strongest stage right now?" asked Milliardo. "Yes, they're several times stronger than all of us and even Zero and Hiead. We have a tough year in front of us, you must take this seriously or you will die along with the Federation," said Shiro. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Weeks passed as they all trained. All but Shiro trained with their Gundams. Heero fought with him always to end up severely hurting him. Shiro always got up the next day to fight, even though he was always hurt. Heero hit him down and then with a rage Shiro got up and jumped in the air slicing through the hand of the Gundam. Heero was shocked. Shiro tayed lashing at the Gundam and damaging it, he struck the sword through the cot pit, only inches away from hurting Heero and he fell to the floor panting heavily. The next day he fought Heero again. He tried controlling that power but when he jumped into the air and Heero hit him to the floor and the sword did nothing to the Gundam. Shiro was in critical condition for a few weeks.  
  
"THIS MATCH IS MINE!" yelled Gareas as he drew both his swords and yelled, "SUPREME DOUBLE SLASH!" he cut through Hiead's Goddesss. Hiead was amazed as his Goddess fell into two pieces as he got out. Gareas had surpassed Hiead in the weeks that had passed. Milliardo fought Ky the next day. "ULTIMATE CANNON BLAST!" yelled Milliardo and Ky put up a powerful shield that went out after the attack. "Not bad," said Ky and continued, "but can you handle this? COMPLETE BOMBARD DESTRUCTION!" and several bombs came out of him and surrounded Milliardo. They exploded and Milliardo's Gundam was sent flying but not severely damaged. Milliardo laughed and launched himself at Ky and tackled him down. Milliardo yelled, "ULTIMATE CANNON BLAST!" and fired his attack at the head of Ky's MS. Ky put up a barrier but the attack ripped through it, but it decreased the attacks power and it only scrapped of a bit of the head. Ky panted and then quickly got up. He jumped in the air and aimed his Complete Bombard Destruction at the Epyon and yelled, "GET READY FOR ROUND TWO!" The Epyon flew back and then Ky yelled, "ULTIMATE DESTRUCTIVE SLASH!" he slashed dozens of times at the Epyon and sending it back. With the last slash he was going to slash off Epyon's head. Then Epyon's whip protected it and through off the last slash. "Not going to be that easy," said Milliardo as he got up. He threw his laser whip around Ky's MS tying his arms to his side, he tightened the grip as Ky scram in pain. You could see the MS begin to start falling apart. "I"LL NEVER LOOSE TO YOU!" yelled Ky as he went Super Mode and his energy skyrocketed. The laser whip was destroyed, Ky looked right at Milliardo and yelled, "ULTIMATE DESTRUCTIVE SLASH!" and he moved with incredible speed and greatly damaged the Epyon, immobilizing it, the last slash was unseen and Epyon's head fell off. They all stared at him in amazement. Shiro looked at him with the greatest amazement, he knew Milliardo could clearly destroyed Ky, but it was the opposite, Ky greatly over powered him. This is what Shiro was looking for, but not what he needed as well. He wanted that great increase in power as well, but did not want it in rage, but whenever he wanted. He turned away to walk outside and saw a Gundam, none of theirs move so rapidly in the mountains and then the Gundam vanished. "Two of five," said Shiro.  
  
Heero and Zero were the ones to fight a battle next. "ULTIMATE MACHINE GUN BLAST!" yelled Heero as Zero went flying. Zero smirked and his Goddess disappeared and reappeared behind Heero and knocked him forward. "FIRE OBLITERATION!" yelled Zero as Heero was thrown into a mountain. Zero jumped in the air and slashed at Heero. Heero vanished and appeared behind him and kicked him forward. "Two can do that," said Heero. Zero laughed and turned around and said, "FIRE OBLITERATION!" He slammed Heero right in the stomach. Heero fell in pain in cockpit. He got up and yelled, " DOUBLE PUNCH ASSUALT! " Zero was flying miles through the air by one attack. They all looked at him surprised. "He's not one of the top two for nothing," said Shiro. Zero got up and laughed. "It'll take more than that to stop me!" He flew right at him and put his hands in front of himself and yelled, "FIERY SLASH!" as a fiery wind emerged from his Goddess' palms and scratched up Eeva Leena. Heero fell in pain, unable to move. "And Shiro, your the only one of us that can beat Zero," said Milliardo with a laugh.  
  
Milliardo slashed with his whip several times as Shiro jumped out of the way. Shiro's speed was amazing. Milliardo nearly slashed him to pieces but Shiro put the sword in front of him to block. "It's not going to end like this. It can't end like this!" said Shiro. His sword started glowing blue and held back the whip. Milliardo was shocked; he could never think anyone could hold his Gundam back. Shiro was moving his Gundam back, it was spectacular; Shiro jumped in the air and sliced the head in two. Milliardo stood in the cockpit amazed he couldn't hold back a sword.  
  
Only four months remained till they returned to battle. Over the time there were several matches, and skills greatly improved. Shiro now started using his Gundam. What he didn't know was that an enemy lurked near, ready to fight him. That night, "SHIRO AMADA! COME OUT! SHOW YOURSELF AND FIGHT ME!" yelled a mysterious Gundam Fighter.  
  
Shiro quickly ran to his Gundam, he knew this was the Gundam, he had seen the other day, and he wouldn't stand a chance with only the sword. He was going to see if his training had worked. "I'm here!" yelled Shiro, "Who are you?" "I am Chibidee Crockit, a member of the Shuffle Alliance," said the pilot. "Well I'm not going to talk here, I'm, going to fight," said Shiro as he rushed toward the pilot. Shiro uppercut the fighter but he blocked and returned the blow with even more force knocking Shiro back. He held his stomach as he was struck again, Chibidee struck him again and sent him to the floor. Shiro held in the pain as he rose, he looked at the fighter and ran at him and disappeared and reappeared behind him, when he appeared he saw the Gundam looking at him and the Gundam struck him in the stomach again. "How can he be so fast? I can't compete with that. He knows all my moves before I'll even make them. He knows my fighting style, besides that he's extremely strong, those punches were small blows; they pack a wallop of force. There has to be a way to win. Maybe that he knows what I am going to do maybe an advantage," said Shiro to himself.  
  
He got up and disappeared and appeared in the same spot, Chibidee had turned around and Shiro yelled, "BURNING FIST OF DESTRUCTION!" Before Chibidee was able to realize what happened his left arm was blasted off, he yelled in pain in the cockpit. Chibidee laughed and then through a punch and so did Shiro their fist clashed in an awesome test of strength. "I'm not going to win if I don't do anything right now," thought Shiro, "SUPER MODE! MAX POWER!" Shiro's fist was moving Chibidee's fist back he had the upper hand now. Chibidee backed up and then yelled, "BURNING PUNCH!" He knocked Shiro down as a tornado of fire formed around his fist and grew. Shiro got up and dashed at him and yelled, "BURNING FIST OF DESTRUCTION!" as he closed in on Chibidee the power grew then Chibidee dashed at him with his tornado of fire surrounding his fist. There was a blinding explosion nothing was visible.  
  
Shiro and Chibidee panted heavily, they both struggled to get up as they held in pain both their arms had been destroyed. Shiro was the only one that an arm left. Chibidee was amazed, this guy could actually beat him, "If he has enough energy, he can beat me, I can't let that happen, I can't use my best attacks because I don't have my arms," thought Chibidee. Chibidee dashed at Shiro and hit him with his shoulder. Shiro tried to block with his arm but couldn't, he was knocked back. He got up and jumped in the air and drew his laser saber. Chibidee looked at him in fear, could this really be it? No, it couldn't not for him. Shiro slashed several times, the Gundam hit the floor in several different parts, its head, its body, and legs.  
  
Shiro collapsed on the floor of the cockpit. Could he have really beat one of the Shuffle Alliance? Could he have really beat one of Domon's partners? Was he stronger than this pilot? He did feel a bit stronger, could his training have actually help? Could he beat Domon Kasshu? All this would be answered in a few months. "I know each but Domon will come to fight, and I plan to beat all of them. I plan to train the ones that are going to fight with me," said Shiro to himself. "You had to go to a higher stage to defeat me and I still had some power hidden. You need a serene state of mind to bring out your true power. I've seen you fight, when ever you go to a higher stage, its because of anger, and when that sword glows too," said Chibidee. Shiro flew to where Heero and Milliardo were fighting. "Fight me, both of you at once," said Shiro. "Are you crazy?" asked Milliardo, "You are badly injured, and you can't fight like this." "Just fight me," yelled Shiro. "Okay, ready?" asked Milliardo. Shiro jumped out of his Gundam and drew the sword from its sheath.  
  
Shiro ran at the Gundams, "READY!" Heero and Milliardo started to punch quickly. They moved with great agility. Shiro swiftly dodged them all. Then Shiro saw a large fist heading toward him. Then Shiro was thrown to the floor hard. Shiro struggled to his feet as he used the sword as a balance. Another fist came at him and struck him down. He panted heavily. He stood slowly. He was knocked out.  
  
He was told a Gundam Fighter by the name of George De Sand came and fought of Shiro's fighting team and beat all but Heero, he tied with him, and neither had gone Super Mode. Shiro still needed to find a way to go Super Mode at will, not at anger or rage. Chibidee had said something about a serene state of mind.  
  
Shiro went to look for this Gundam Fighter that was named George De Sand. He found a suspicious looking Gundam. The other Gundam, stood up, and the pilot said, "I am George De Sand. I have been waiting for you." "Well here I am, said Shiro. George had already disappeared. "Wow, he's fast, faster than I thought anyway," said Shiro. He turned to face a Laser Sword heading right for him.  
  
All Shiro could was dodge the assaults. He kept on moving before the strikes hit him. He was amazed at how he couldn't strike his foe without getting hit, so didn't dare. "Can't attack me? What? Am I too fast for you? Go attack me," laughed George. Shiro knew he shouldn't attack, but this was his only chance. He set his Beam Laser at maximum power and did a quick slash, but before he had even slashed George had already slashed off his hand. It was so fast that it took a while for it to fall. Shiro was too in shock to feel the pain from his right hand. How could had Heero tied with him?  
  
George just slashed and slashed but Shiro could dodge, but barely. He then remembered what Chibidee had said, "Have a serene state of mind when fighting." Shiro then closed his eyes and concentrated to stay calm. He opened his eyes as he drew his other Laser Beam started striking as swiftly as George did started slashing faster than George. George started to see his ability had greatly risen. "I can't beat him without going to Hyper Mode," thought George, "his ability is greater than mine if I don't go Hyper Mode, he'll surely defeat me." George's Gundam started growing gold and then he started keeping up with Shiro and eventually beating him again.  
  
"I'm stronger right now than I ever was in my Super Mode form, but he's beating me now. Can I win?" thought Shiro to himself. He tried dashing away from George to think of something to do. George followed him keeping up with him; if he were any faster he would be leading. Shiro the slashed at the Rose Gundam and it dodged, in the time he slashed once, George had slashed five times, and his Laser Beam was destroyed.  
  
"Technically I'm not in Super Mode yet, but I'm strong right now. Can I be stronger?" he thought, "Well there's only one way to find out," Shiro said. His Gundam started turning gold and he jumped into the air and he looked down at George. He dashed at George and they started slashing and slashing at the same rate. Shiro started getting the upper hand but then George, he was skilled with a sword. Shiro knew that was it, he had to get away from him. George then got Shiro and then started slamming the Gundam with his sword. Shiro yelled in pain as the strikes hit him. Shiro fell to the floor in pain. George laughed at him. "I'm not done yet," yelled Shiro as his Laser Beam thrust through the air and slashed off both of George's hands. Shiro then stood up and rapidly started slashing George's Gundam to pieces. Shiro fell to the floor as the Rose Gundam fell and exploded. Two Enemy MS picked up George. 


End file.
